Acceptable in the 80s
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Tim Scam's POV from "I hate the Eighties". Tim Scam always seems to be staring at the monitors in L.A.M.O.S headquarters. Could a certain red-headed spy have something to do with it? Sam /Scam


**My god. I haven't been on in a while. It's been busy. College stuff, university applications and I've generally been on tumblr posting writing stuff or AO3. But anyway, I got obsessed with Totally spies again.  
I remember it from when I used to be up at 2am and it used to be on Jetix. I used to adore it and even in like 2009 I shipped Samantha Simpson and Timothy Scam.  
I couldn't help it. I loved those two but there's a big problem with that.  
I've read every fanfiction and watched every episode they're both in. Including the one where he's just in the background.  
So I thought why not write a little one-shot or three and here it is.  
This is based upon the episode "I hate the Eighties" because I love that one.  
Enjoy!  
Additionally, My style of writing is pretty weird. If you don't like it just don't read it - don't hate about it :)**

* * *

He wasn't watching her.  
Timothy Scam did **not** spend his time pining over some "super spy".  
No.  
Tim Scam spent his time planning how to get rid of the super spy and her two little friends; although he hadn't done much planning recently.  
Everyone else stuck in this place had suggested at least one idea.  
Myrna Beesbottom had the idea to create three teenagers to drain the girls of their energy but that failed.  
Helga wanted to replace the girl's clothes with inflatable clothes so they drifted off into space.  
That idea was rejected.  
Even Boogie Gus had the idea of implanting micro-speakers into their heads and force them to listen to terrible 80s music.  
Tim was the only one from L.A.M.O.S that hadn't had a plan yet.  
Instead, he spent his time fixing leaks so they didn't all die in this death trap and watching Sa- the _girls_ on the monitors.  
It wasn't like there was anything else to do in this metallic death trap.  
"Tim!" Myrna squealed, collapsing beside him on the sofa.  
Tim glanced away from the two monitors in front of him, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Yes?" He asked in irritation.  
Honestly, all he wanted to do was spy on Sam (although it wasn't like she was doing much).  
Sam was just sitting in the library with a book in front of her as she had been for the last hour and a half.  
"Why are you watching the red-headed spy?" She questioned, gazing at the screen.  
"I'm checking up on them. It's good to know their habits. Makes it easier to mess with them," Tim explained, gesturing towards the screens.  
"But you've been staring at the poor girl for the last few days. What is special about her?" Myrna pointed out.  
Tim sighed, turning his attention away from the screens. "What do you want Myrna?"  
Myrna shrugged innocently. She'd suspected he had a thing for Sam.  
He knew it.  
She wasn't exactly quiet about it.  
Myrna's teased had started when he argued that Sam preferred guys with brown hair and Serephinite eyes (like himself) when she was creating the "dream teens".  
He then watched as Sam fell for this black-haired douche anyway.  
"Ooh who's that?" She squeaked, leaning closer to the monitor in front of them.  
Tim rolled his eyes.

Just for the record, he **wasn't** obsessed with Sam.  
He just hadn't seen her in what felt like forever and his heart ached whenever he thought about her.  
But that wasn't obsessive, right?  
"Who's what?" Tim sighed, looking back at the monitors that had captured Myrna's attention.  
"Him," she replied, pointing at the boy who had joined Sam at the table.  
Tim let out an inaudible growl. How dare this guy sit with his Sam?  
Well, she wasn't **his** Sam but a guy could dream couldn't he?  
The worst part about it all was that she seemed happy.  
Sam was happily chatting to his teenager and smiling like she did with him once upon a time.  
It was worse than watching her hold hands with Myrna's project.  
Tim scowled and looked away.  
"I should go fix some leaks so we don't die in this hell-hole," Tim muttered.  
He took one last glance at Sam's smiling face before rushing out of the room.

After that, Myrna thought it would be hilarious to tease him about his little obsession of watching Sam on the monitors.  
Thankfully, the rest of the team hadn't caught on yet.  
Tim couldn't help but want to see Sam.  
He found her interesting.  
She was a lot more interesting than her dull superficial partners.  
Unlike them, she actually had a brain. She was pretty, clever and the best spy he'd ever had the fortune of fighting against.  
And she liked him. Well, he wasn't sure about that anymore.  
Sam had liked him when he was Mac Smit – goody two-shoes extraordinaire.  
She didn't really seem to mind when he cloned her either.  
Sam even complimented his work on the morphing agent he'd created.  
And finally, she'd even come to visit him in prison which could – potentially – get her fired from WOOHP.  
He might be reading too much into it but he was almost sure she liked him.  
Who goes to see someone they hate in jail?  
Since Myrna caught him, he'd cut back on the Sam stalking time and spent more time fixing the submarine.  
Sometimes Terrence even helped with the repairs instead of sitting on his ass and doing nothing.

It was just a normal Tuesday in the submarine when he noticed Boogie Gus leaning against the wall in his ridiculous outfit.  
"Please tell me you're going to a costume party," Tim deadpanned, crossing his arms with a sigh.  
"No! Better! My latest invention – the eightyfier - has just been tested and it's a smash hit," Boogie Gus explained, snapping his fingers happily.  
Tim rolled his eyes. Gus probably irritated him the most out of L.A.M.O.S. Even Myrna wasn't as bad as Gus.  
She actually had normal plans and not ones that revolved around the decade that was best left forgotten.  
Tim remembered the eighties and while he enjoyed it at the time, he'd never willingly go back to _that_ particular era.  
"Is that so? Do tell more," Terence smirked at the other villain.  
"All it takes is the spin of a dial and the press of a button. Next stop The Groove, where it's sayonara spies. Who knew it could be this easy? And fun!" Gus muttered excitedly.  
Tim sighed. Gus really did need to learn to shut up. He couldn't deal with this much… excitement.  
"Now if only you could apply your technology to fixing up this place, we'd be in perfect shape," Tim mentioned, pointing at the leaking pipes with a grin.  
Gus glared at him and opened his mouth to speak when the pipe above them burst.  
Honestly, Tim would have laughed if he wasn't getting soaked to the skin.

An hour later, Tim sat in relatively dry clothes in his spot on the sofa, watching the monitors.  
Thankfully, Myrna was not around to make fun of him while he watched Gus try to wreak havoc upon the girls.  
He was actually pretty excited. Not that he would admit, but he wanted to see what Sam would look like.  
Would she still be as beautiful?  
He scowled. All his thoughts seemed to be centred on that red-headed nuisance at the moment.  
Shaking his head angrily, he pushed the thoughts of Sam away and concentrated on the screaming masses of people running from Boogie Gus.  
Alas, it turned out they weren't running fast enough.  
It looked like the eighties had thrown up all over The Groove. There were neon colours and crazy hairstyles everywhere.  
Then he saw Sam. She was easy to spot even with a top hat covering up most of her beautiful red hair. A top hat?  
Just when he thought Samantha couldn't get any weirder.  
He let a small smile over-take his face as he watched her help an old lady escape the battlefield.  
His Sam always did the right thing – even if she was about to be zapped by a 80s obsessed weirdo.  
Tim scowled again. Sam wasn't his.  
How could he form an attachment to someone who spends their life trying to throw him in jail?  
He huffed and focused on the monitor.  
Boogie Gus zapped Clover and Alex easily.  
He aimed at Sam. Tim held his breath.  
She dodged the zap, diving behind an extremely oversized lipstick ornament – effectively stopping the ray.  
Gus chuckled in amusement and turned away from the girls.  
That idiot! He probably though he got them all.  
Why did he have to work with such a bunch of morons?  
"Are you going to tell him?" He heard the annoying voice behind him.  
Without turning, he knew Myrna would be standing there watching him with amusement as she often did when he was focused on Sam.  
"Tell him what?" He hissed in reply.  
"That he missed your precious Sam," Myrna said. Tim turned to her.  
"Why don't you tell him?" Tim growled.  
"I mean, if you obstruct the truth then it could be classed as not being a team player. And you know what Terence does to people who back-stab him," Myrna carried on like he hadn't spoken, pointing at the window.  
Yeah, the last person to cross Terence had ended up as food for the sharks.  
It was not a pretty sight. There was guts and blood everywhere for days after that incident.  
Tim really didn't want to end up like that.  
"I'll tell him, keep your pants on," Tim grumbled.

"I zapped the girls with the eightyfier! And you know what that means!" Gus said excitedly as he entered.  
"Yes. We saw your performance at The Groove. Good work," Terence praised.  
Tim rolled his eyes.  
Kiss ass.  
"Now it's just a matter of time before the spies are history," Gus grinned.  
Wait, what? The spies are history?  
What exactly does the eightyfier do? Well, except give them some oddly funky clothes.  
Does the eightyfier make them younger or something?  
Will Sam cease to exist? Gus really needed to explain his gadgets more.  
He really couldn't tell Gus about Sam now, could he? She could cease to exist!  
Or he could end up as shark-bait.  
Tim glanced at the shark swimming outside and gulped.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you only hit two of them," Tim mentioned, holding up two fingers.  
"What?!" Gus cried, rushing to the monitors to check for himself.  
What an idiot.  
"Alright! I'm going back out to finish the job," Boogie Gus promised before rushing back out the lair.  
Tim let out a deep breath. Sam would get through this. He knew she would.  
She was Samantha Simpson, super spy. She'd be fine.  
At least he hoped she would.

Gus hit her. Gus actually managed to hit her with the eightyfier.  
Safe to say, Sam looked quite adorable for a teenage girl; with her little white dress and bright pink bow in her hair.  
She hated it, that much was obvious as she tugged on the bow but Tim thought she looked… cute.  
"Isn't she adorable?" Myrna chuckled, from her seat beside him.  
"Go away Myrna," Tim scowled.  
"I can see why you like her," Myrna continued.  
"Enough!" Tim roared, jumping up to his feet. He pointed the bane of his existence.  
"I don't care if we **have** to work together but if you say one more thing about Sam I will feed you to the sharks. You got that?" Tim bellowed.  
Myrna nodded meekly. Tim huffed in triumph before turning on his heels and heading back into the back of the submarine.  
Maybe fixing some leaks would clear his mind.

"Tim! Come here!" Terence shouted from the control room. Tim sighed, throwing his spanner to the ground.  
He couldn't get any work done without someone needing him.  
Quickly, he made his way to the room housing the monitors.  
The first thing he noticed was that Myrna had made herself scarce (thankfully).  
Secondly, Jerry had platinum blonde hair.  
What the hell was going on? Tim peered at the monitors curiously.  
"This is what triumph looks like," Terence explained, pointing at the monitors.  
Tim raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? To me it looks like Boogie Gus is going back to WOOHP jail," Tim observed, watching Jerry tackle Gus' henchmen to the ground.  
"Goddam it," Terence shouted before sprinting through the doors of the submarine, probably going to save Gus.  
Tim shrugged before sitting on the sofa.  
Myrna wasn't here and he hadn't seen Helga all day.  
Tim smiled and watched the screens. Finally, he could observe Sam without Myrna getting on at him.  
It looked like the girls had the upper-hand. The black-haired spy had grabbed the eightyfier, turned back the dials and zapped them back to their correct ages.  
Tim let out a sigh. At least Sam wasn't going to stop existing.  
He'd never forgive himself if that happened, especially if it was only because he felt pressured by Myrna.  
Tim Scam was not pressured by **anyone.  
** He half-heartedly watched as Terence saved Gus from the spies.  
Sam was almost dead today and it would have been his fault.  
Sure, once upon a time that would have brought him nothing but joy. But now it was different.  
He actually felt something for that smart-arse spy.  
Was it fondness or some sort of caring? Maybe even love?  
He couldn't say. He hadn't felt anything but hatred and resentment for years.  
And he'd be damned if he let some kid from the library take what would one day be his.


End file.
